Talk:Ultraman Jack/@comment-29275171-20170810223137/@comment-35039661-20180706113017
Oh I love this kind of thing, as somebody who debates fictional battles all the time, here are my thoughts on the matter and boy will the be unpopulor. Zogu took down two ultras, altough neither had some of the crazy powers the Showa era ones did (they were a bit more grounded to say the least). When you actually look at their abilities and other stats, you will actually realize that it's Zogu who is outmatched, all be it i think it would be a very cool battle. The fact is that it is actually more plausiable then most people here are saying, altough that likley stems from the fact that people are unwilling to bealive that one ultra could take down. Altough realistically Jack has defeated more powerful opponents (Vaccumon). But that would require Jack to be able to lay the first hit. It would probably not be easy but if he can ,manage to use said ability, it's possible, not to mention his smaller size could help out, tremendously As for the hypnosis, Zogu rarley uses that and was'nt especially creative with it, not to mention she seems to lose it altogether in her true form. There is also the fact that it may be limited since she never bothered to use it again when really it could have been a handy ability. Her energies attacks would also not be much help as they were not enough to kill Augul, so why would Jack fall to them?, and even then he has ways to get back in the fight instantly if sucha thing did happen. Jack literally has two ways he can also just flat out paralyze her, leaving her open for him to finish her off without any issue at all. It's actually pretty obvious who has a better shot at winning once you take the time to look at it. Zogu's energy draining could be a game changer, but once again that would require her to hit Jack, and I have my doubts he will let that happen given that he's fought crazy stuff like this before. And eevn if she does, the braclet could awlays just give him more power. Also intelligence is a factor, we have seen Jack stratageize and use his cunning to win battles against more powerful opponents, were as Zogu seems to prefer brute force ans we dobn't know enough about her to really say how smart she is. Most of these people are assuming Zogu wins beceuse she is a final boss character, though that is actually a very stupid way of thinking when debating who would win. The Truth is Zogu has no counters to Jack's abilities and rarley uses her game-changeing attacks, were as Jack has plenty more of abilities like that, all of hich are arguably deadlier then hypnosis. All in all, she's the strongest monster in her universe (that we see anyway), but I am tempted to say she would just be another monster of the week to Ultraman Jack and most other Showa era ultras, thanks to their wacky and often time absurd abilities. The Winner is Jack if you ask me. Jack +Smaller size and greater speed helped avoid attacks +Better documented feats of intelligence +Has a wider, deadlier and more versatile moveset +Would be rather difficult to actually kill Zogu +Tremendously larger and stronger +Hypnosis could allow her to get hits in